


The New Brides

by Sunflower0906



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood and Injury, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Interracial Relationship, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower0906/pseuds/Sunflower0906
Summary: The Demon King has ambitious plans to evolve his race. But in order to do that he'll need his wives, sons, and the Komori sisters to help achieve it. What will happen when the sisters are thrown into this situation and what will happen when they work to uncover their past and their futre.
Relationships: Sakamaki Shuu/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first time writing an anime fic and the first I'll be writing for this anime. Now some things are gonna be different then it is in the anime or the game, and I hope you guys enjoy it and all comments are welcomed.

**_Chapter 1_ **

In the Sakamaki Mansion, everything was tense. From the eldest brother to the youngest, they all felt the same way. Something big was gonna happen, and soon. They don't know what, but the feeling was intense and almost unbearable. The eldest son's feelings were confirmed when he received a call from his father a couple of days later.

 _"_ Your mother will be staying with me for a couple of days to help me handle some business," he said on the other end of the phone, "So I expect you all to behave yourselves."

"Ok," the eldest son replied.

"Oh by the way," he said, "There'll be two girls coming to the mansion in the coming days," he explained, "They're from the church and I want them treated with respect while they're there."

"Of course," the eldest son said, even though he knew their version of respect was wildly different.

"And Shu," the man said, his voice now making his son's eyes to open at the tone of his voice.

"I know how you boys are," his father explained, "So please, don't kill them before your mother gets back. Or there will be consequences. For all of you."

"Understood," Shu said, before hearing the sound of his father hanging up the phone.

'What are you planning,' Shu thought as he fell back into a deep. Not knowing that this was the beginning of something he nor his brothers could prepare for. 


	2. A new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought my life was good as it could be, but then my adoptive father hits me and my younger sister with life changing news.

**Chapter 2**

**_Philadelphia, Pennsylvania- The United States of America_**

Hi, my name is Blake. Blake Komori and this is my story. 

When I was six, my family and I were in a fatal car crash, and I was the only survivor. I don't remember much of what happened about the accident or what happened after. My old therapist said it's my mind trying to protect me from the trauma of losing my parents and because of the near-death experience I had. Though I don't remember what happened I do know one thing. Both my parents died that night and because I have no other known living relative I was going to be sent to an orphanage.

But during my parent's funeral that was held by the church they worshiped in, I met my godfather Seiji Komori and his daughter Yui who was two years old at the time. 

They sat with me for the whole thing. Both of them refusing to let go of my hands as I watched my parent's casket go into the ground. But it was during the reception, he sat Yui and me down in the backyard on a swing set. 

_“Your Mother and Father were great friends to me,” he said with a warm smile as he kneeled in front of us, “They used to call me all the time and talk about you when we were in Japan. And I know I can't replace them in the slightest Blake. But I would like to give you a home. So if I can, would you mind living with me and Yui?”_

_"But I don't wanna go," I whispered as I held my teddy bear tight._

_"You won't have to," he said, "Yui and I are moving here for you. So you can be close to your parents. Ok?"_

_With tears falling from my eyes, I shake my head yes as he brought me and a crying Yui into a hug._

Not even a month later, I was driven to their new home in Chestnut Hill.

It was hard at first. I woke up every day from nightmares and I had a bit of a mean streak with everyone, no matter who they were. But he was understanding, and Yui was loving. So in about a year, I was almost back to my normal self. Almost.

I say that because that day, that rainy dark day, destroyed any chance of me following in my parent's footsteps. Because I refuse to follow God. Because if God was real, why would he take away my parents? What did they do for him to take them away from me?

But even though they're not here anymore, I still had pictures of us together, and the beautiful necklace my mom always wore, and what I now wear everywhere I go. 

Though my life sounds pretty morbid, it picked up a bit as I got older. Because as I got older, I started to be more open and I really started to look like my mom. I had her milk chocolate skin, her long curly that goes down to my hip, and her dark brown eyes. But I was always embarrassed by what else I got from her. Mostly because they seem to be magnates for fuck boys who don't know their place. But thanks to my four best friends, they were always there to hype up my small nose, full lips, and curvy body.

 _“Oh come on guys,” I said one time as we drove through central city our senior year, “I’m not even that cute!”_ _  
_

_"BITCH," They would all scream at me._

_“Stop being so goddamn humble,” My best friend Farah said as she moved her hijab out of her face._

_“For real niña,” My second best friend Sofia said from the passenger seat, her Spanish accent being as thick as ever._

_“You get so much confidence when you're angry or sassy,” My third best friend Kalia said from the driver seat, “You need to keep that same energy.”_ _  
_

_“It’s too much work,” I groaned, making everyone else laugh._

_"If it doesn’t involve video games, food, or school work it’s always too much for you,” Aimi, my last best friend who was sitting in between me and Farah._

_“You’re damn right,” I yelled, raising my fist but then groaned as I hit the roof of the car by mistake, making everyone laugh._

Yeah, my life wasn’t perfect, but it was comfortable. I have a loving family and friends. I’m going to a community college to help fulfill some of my requirements for school, and soon I’ll have the career I want. That was the plan. Until Mr.Komomir sat me and Yui down when our summer vacation began.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE’RE LEAVING,” I yelled as I shot up from the couch Yui and I was sitting on.

“I’m being transferred to Europe,” he said, “The church needs some people at a church and I’m the most qualified for it. ”

“Why can’t we stay here,” I asked, "or even come with you".

“I won’t be making enough for you to take care of Yui here. And with you trying to go to school it’ll be more expensive. Plus the Church won't let me take you.”

“But what about the church here,” Yui asked, "what's gonna happen to them?"

“They’ll be getting a new priest,” He said, but he could tell from my look of pure anger and Yui’s sadden eyes that we were not taking it well, “I know this is tough-”

“TOUGH IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT,” I yelled, “I can’t leave Philly! I- I can’t!”

“Blake, this is something I can’t fight,” he said, “This came directly from the Vatican.”

“THE VATICAN CAN GO SUCK MY DI-”

“BLAKE,” he interrupted, “I know you're upset but you can't say that. They’re people that deserve our respect.”

“THAT’S THE THING! I DON’T RESPECT THEM AT ALL,” I yelled, as I walked out of the room, “NOT NOW! NOT EVER,” I finished as I slammed my bedroom door closed.

A little later, I was laying on my bed, with my headphones on when I saw my bedroom door open. 

“Blake,” Yui said gently as she cracked open my bedroom door. 

“Hey Yui,” I mumbled as she opened the door wider.

“I brought you dinner,” She said as placed a tray on my nightstand, “I even made your favorite. Stake, with cooked onions and a side of broccoli. Just the way you make them.”

“I’m not hungry,” I said as I turned the other way.

‘If she’s turning down stake she’s definitely angry,’ Yui thought, “Blakey,” Yui said as she sat next to me on my bed, “I know how attached you feel here. But maybe this could be good for us?”

“How Yui,” I asked, turning over to look at her, “How can us, living with complete strangers be good for us?”

“A new experience,” Yui said, “A new chapter in our lives. And in dad’s too.”

“I know what you're saying Yui,” I said as I sat up and stretched in front of her, “But I can’t shake this feeling in my gut.”

“What feeling,” Yui asked.

“Something just doesn’t feel right about this,” I said.

“What do you mean,” She asked.

“I mean think about it,” I said as I turned my body towards her again, “Dad has never mentioned this new friend of his, not even once. But now we're supposed to move in with him and his family. On the other side of the world no less? Come on Yui, you're an airhead but you're not this much of an airhead.” 

“One, rude,” Yui chuckled, making me chuckle with her, “And two, what proof do you have that this is some big conspiracy?”

“Yui, you and I both know this. My gut is never wrong,” I said, looking at her pink eyes.

“Maybe this time is different,” She said as she laid down on my bed.

“Unlikely,” I said, as I laid back down.

“This could be good for us Blake,” Yui said, as she held my hand, “A fresh new start. A good start.”

“I guess,” A mumbled looking up, watching my ceiling fan spin, ‘But why do I feel like it’s not?’

After I calmed down a bit, I went to my father’s room and saw him on top of his bed with a book in his lap and his signature reading classes on.

“Hey Mr.Komori,” I said as I leaned against his bedroom door.

“Hey Blakey,” he said as he took off his glasses, and placed his book down next to him, “You ok?”

“I’m fine,” I mumbled as I walked over to the bed to take a seat next to him, “I just wanna say I’m sorry. For taking everything out on you and disrespecting the church.”

“No you have every right,” he said, “You aren't a member of the church like me and Yui are. So you do not understand this is understandable.”

“Yeah but still, it’s not right for me to be disrespectful,” I said.

“It was the heat of the moment,” he said, “So you can let it go.”

“Alright,” I said, looking down for a minute, “So when do we leave?”

“Before the end of Summer,” He answered, “So you still have time to say goodbye to your friends.”

“But what about school,” I asked.

“Well thankfully you graduated community college early because now you can start here during the fall semester,” he said as he reached into his nightstand and grabbed an envelope. When he handed it to me I saw an insignia holding the envelope closed. 

“What is this,” I asked looking up at him. 

“Open it,” he said. So I did, and inside I saw an acceptance letter. An acceptance letter to a University. 

“It’s the best private university in Japan,” He told me, “I heard they have a good political science and psychology program, so you’ll be good on that end.”

“But I can only imagine what the tuition is gonna be,” I mumbled.

“Great thing it's paid in full,” He said.

“What,” I asked, looking at him in shock.

“The person you and Yui will be staying with is well connected to the university and vouched for you to get accepted. So he paid for the next four years.” 

“Wow,” I said flabbergasted, “Thank you,” I said.

“Don’t thank me, thank him when you get there,” he said. 

“But thank you, Blake. For giving this thing a chance,” he said.

“After everything you’ve done for me, this is the least I could do,” I answered.

“But I do have a request,” He said.

“What is it,” I asked.

“I need you to protect Yui,” he said, “We both know how Yui can a bit too kindhearted, natïve, and um-”

“An airhead,” I finished.

“Yeah, she can be an airhead too,” he said, as the both of us began to laugh, “So I need you to watch out for her. As her big sister.”

“This trip just got a lot more difficult,” I joked

“Oh, I bet. But I'm sure my little fighter can handle it,” he said, making me laugh. After we calmed down a bit, wiping away our tears of laughter, I looked him in the eye with a wide smile, “I promise I’ll look after her. No matter what.”

“Thanks, Blake,” he said as he brought me into a hug, “Your parents would be so proud of you,” he said in my ear. Not knowing what to say, I just held him tighter. As I thought, ‘I have to do this for them.’

As we moved through June, July, and three weeks' worth of August, the time finally arrived. Because here we stood at Philadelphia International Airport, giving our goodbyes to our dad and friends. 

“You better call me everyday ok,” Farha cried, with Sofia, Tamah, Aimi sniffing as they hugged Yui.

“I promise I will,” I laughed, even though I also had tears falling from my eyes.

“Flight 341 is now boarding. I repeat flight 341 is now boarding.”

“That’s us,” I said as I pulled away.

“You better hurry,” Farha cried, pushing her hijab out of her face.

“Stay safe ok,” Sofia said, her Spanish accent getting thicker. 

“Remember our promise,” Kalia said. 

“I will,” I said.

"I can't believe your leaving," Aimi cried.

"We'll see each other soon," I cried, "I promise."

"We love you," They all said as they brought me and Yui into a group hug.

"We love you too," we cried. 

“You listen to your sister, ok Yui,” dad said as he gave Yui one last kiss on the forehead. 

“I will,” she cried.

“I love you girls,” He cried as he hugged the both of us.

“Love you too,” we both said.

“Last call for flight 341! Last call for flight 341.”

“Come on Yui,” I said as I grabbed her hand, and with one last look and wave, we both said goodbye to our loved ones, and to a city I loved to the bottom of my heart. 

As Mr.Komori watched his daughter’s flight take off into the air, he couldn’t help but feel that rising guilt. But this is something he had to do to keep the peace. 

His thoughts were interrupted when his iPhone began to ring, and when he saw the caller, he groaned.

“What,” he said, his voice hard.

“Did you do it,” The voice asked.

“Yes,” he responded, “Blake and Yui Komori are on their way to Japan now.”

“Excellent,” He said, “I’ll have one of my men pick them up at the airport.”

“Before I hang up,” Mr. Komori said, “I have a question. Why them? Why my daughters? What makes them so special that you'll a deal with the church?”

“That’s for me to know Komori,” The voice snapped, “But rest assured. Your daughters won’t die. I give you my word.”

“Your word means nothing to me,” Komori said, hanging up the phone and placing his phone back into his pocket. ‘Blake, Yui,’ he thought, ‘Please forgive me.’


	3. A Living Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why I always trust my gut. Because when I go against it, it never works out

_**Chapter 3** _

** _Kaminashi Airport-6:07 PM_ **

After a 14-hour long plane ride, Yui and I finally arrived in Japan. “God, my feet are killing me,” I groaned as I stretched my body.

“At least we were able to fly first class,” Yui said, she reached for my hand.

“Yeah that was nice,” I said as I held hers, “Let’s go get our bags, and get something to eat.”

“But what about our driver,” Yui asked.

“There’s no way in hel-” I began, but then saw the look on Yui’s face, “Heck,” I corrected myself, “He’s here yet. So before we’re thrown into an unknown environment, let’s hangout. Just the two of us.”

Wanting to only get a quick bite, we both went to the McDonalds and got something to eat.

“Of course we get here when it’s supposed to rain,” I said as I put my iPhone 12 pro max down on the table.

“I thought you liked the rain,” Yui said.

“I do,” I said, “But I wanted to explore a bit.”

“Well you can explore later,” Yui said, “We should be more focused on learning about our new roommates.”

“Speaking of which, did dad tell you anything other than how he knows this guy,” I asked as I took a bite out of my pancakes and sausage. 

“Not really,” Yui answered, “All I know is that the man we’ll be staying with a man named is Mr. Sakamaki and his family.”

“That’s it,” I asked, “What about kids?”

“I have no idea,” Yui answered.

“Well that’s great,” I replied, “let’s hurry up and eat. 

After five minutes, with our suitcase behind us, we arrived at the first gate, where we saw countless drivers with names on a board waiting for their passengers.

“There’s ours,” Yui said excitedly as she rushed to a man holding a sign with our last names. 

“こんばんは,” we greeted with a slight bow.

(Translated-Good evening)

“こんばんは,” he replied, “And please I can speak English. So if you want, we speak in that language too,” he replied with a thick accent.

“Thank you for waiting for us,” I replied.

“No need to thank me Miss. Komori,” he said, “Please hand me your bags, and I’ll escort you to the Sakamaki Mansion.”

“Mansion,” I questioned as we began to follow him, making Yui shrug. So without another word, we followed him to his car, and we were off.

As we drove through the city, I couldn’t help but be in awe. Yeah, it didn't look too much different than a regular city minus the people and the signs. But everything just felt so different compared to Philly. But it was ok. Because the whole atmosphere was amazing. ‘Maybe moving here won’t be so bad,’ I thought.

“This your first time here,” the driver asked me, looking at me through the rearview mirror.

“Yeah,” I said, “I’ve never left the US before, so this is a big jump.”

“Well I hope you love it here,” The driver said. 

“Me too,” I replied as I continued looking out the window, ‘But still,’ I thought, ‘I still can't shake this feeling.’

As the scene around us began to change from a bustling city to a quiet forest area, my nervousness began to rise. “Come on Blake, where's the excitement,” Yui asked, as she looked at me with a wide smile.

“It left the minute I noticed we’re living this far out from the city,” I responded. 

“Oh yes, The Sakamaki’s live on the outskirts of town,” The Driver said, “This is where most of the higher class folks live mostly.”

“This just got a lot worse,” I mumbled. 

“Why,” Yui asked, tilting her head.

“I don't like being this far out with strangers,” I said looking back at the window. 

“You're just being paranoid,” Yui laughed. So with a roll of my eyes, I put my Beats headphones on and stare out of the window, watching as we drove past trees and some animals here and there. 'Am I just being paranoid,' I asked myself, ‘Am I just making up excuses so I can go back home?’

I was so into my thoughts I didn’t even notice time flew by or Yui calling my name. 

"Blake," Yui yelled, shaking me this time.

"Hmm," I said taking my headphones off, "What happened?"

“We’re here,” She said as she placed her hand on mine. When I looked up I saw a beautiful house with a fountain in the front. 

“Oh, this place just screams money,” I mumbled as the car pulled up. 

“Here we are ladies,” The driver said, “I hope to see you girls soon.”

So with a gentle nod and a small smile, Yui and I exited the car and grabbed our suitcases from the trunk. 

As we began to walk towards the front door, I felt a raindrop land on my forehead.

"Looks like we made it just in time," I said as I looked up at the cloudy sky.

What do you-" Yui began to ask but then stopped when she felt a raindrop hit her cheek, “Oh it’s raining,” Yui said as it really began to pour.

“Yeah no shit,” I laughed. 

But when the sound of thunder and lightning was heard, we both ran towards the house to try and take cover. 

“I would’ve thought we would have some type of welcoming party,” I joked. 

“Really,” Yui agreed, “So do we just go in,” Yui asked.

“I don’t know,” I said, “Let’s just knock first, and if no one comes we’ll go in.”

So I grabbed the metal ring and hit the door with it three times. But then the door opened by itself with a loud creak.

“Oh hell no,” I mumbled.

“Blake,” Yui exclaimed.

“Yui this is straight out of a horror movie, I’m not fucking with this,” I said as I back up.

“Oh come on, you watch too much tv,” Yui said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me inside, “Hello,” Yui called out we walked in with our suitcases behind us.

“Shut the fuck up Yui,” I whispered as we walked into the creepy foyer. But as Yui went further into the room, I stayed near the door, “Yui I don't-” I began to say, but the sudden bang as the door closed, made me jump.

“What’s wrong,” Yui asked looking back, as I rushed to the door.

“The door shut on its own,” I said as I went to try and open it again.

“Just leave it,” Yui said.

“Yui I don’t think this the place,” I said.

“But we won’t know if we don’t ask someone,” Yui said back.

“Who in the hell,” I said spinning around, with my arms out, “Are we gonna ask?”

It was at that moment lightning struck again and Yui pointed to something behind me.

“What about him,” she said. When I turned around, I saw a redhead boy laying on a couch in a deep sleep. 

“Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me,” I mumbled, looking up at the ceiling as Yui had a wide smile of triumph, “Fine go ahead ask him. But I’m keeping my black ass right here.”

“Ok, ok, ok,” Yui laughed as she raised her hands in submission. So as Yui walked towards him, I stayed my ass right near the large staircase, as I held a tight grip on our bags. 

“Oh,” Yui exclaimed.

“What,” I asked looking at her kneeling form.

“He’s ice-cold,” Yui said looking at me, her hand still on his.

“I mean it is summer. They may have the AC blasting,” I said, looking around. This place must be beautiful in the morning, but because of the loud and scary thunderstorm outside and the dark atmosphere inside, it would be a hard pass for me. ‘For such a big house it seems so empty. A place this big should have staff. But where are they? But more importantly, assuming if this guy is a Sakamaki, where's the rest of his family?’

“BLAKE,” Yui screamed.

“What,” I asked, as she snapped me out of my daze.

“He doesn’t have a pulse,” she said urgently.

“What,” I asked as I walked closer to her.

“He doesn’t have a pulse, that's why he’s so cold,” Yui panicked.

“Then call the police,” I said urgently, “I’ll see if I can find some help.”

As I ran up the stairs, I heard Yui’s loud ass flip phone as she began to call the police, but as soon as I reached the top floor, I heard a gasp.

‘Yui,’ I thought as I looked over the banister. But as I looked closer I saw the boy with no pulse very much alive, ‘Oh thank god, he’s not dead,’ I sighed as I lowered my head. "But didn't she say he didn't have a pulse," I asked myself. But when I looked back up, I saw the boy grab Yui by the waist and bring her down on the couch as he hovered above her.

‘Oh hell no,’ I thought as I raced down the steps. As I jumped down the final step I saw this nasty perverted asshole lick her neck and was getting ready to bite her.

“Hey,” I screamed as I grabbed him by his hair, pulled him back, and grabbed Yui so she could get off the couch, “Hands off my sister!”

“You little-” the guy began as he held the back of his head.

“Ayato,” a voice behind me and Yui called out, startling the both of us. When we turned around we saw a tall man with dark purplish hair, standing tall and proud, “What’s all the commotion down here? You know that I’d rather not have to deal with this kind of behavior right after waking up.”

“Damn it, it's Reiji,” The boy named Ayato groaned. 

“Furthermore, need I remind you that this is our entrance hall. We use this area exclusively to receive our guests, so I must ask you to take your activist to your private room,” Reiji said as he continued to look down on him.

“Oh, whatever. Your such a buzzkill,” Ayato sighed. 

“Um sir,” Yui said in a quiet voice behind me.

“Do I know you two,” The boy named Reiji asked.

“Um no,” I said, “My name is Blake Komori and this is my little sister Yui,” I introduced us. 

“And why are you two here,” Reiji asked, looking down at us.

“Our father sent us to live here,” Yui answered, coming out from behind me a bit.

“Why wasn’t I told of this,” Reiji mumbled, before turning back to Ayato, “Ayato tell me what’s going on.”

“How the hell would I know? This is news to me too. Pancake and Melons over here didn’t say anything about them moving in with us,” Ayato asked. 

“Maybe because you attacked me and didn’t give me a chance to say anything,” Yui said, as she started to get from behind me.

“Wait a minute,” I said squinting my eyes at the boy and moving Yui back behind me, “What did you just call us?”

“Melons and Pancake stupid,” he said, “She’s as flat as one and you at least have a good size. It looks squishy too.”

“Why you half-witted son of a-,” I began, sensing my anger reaching 11 as Yui tried to hold me back.

“It is rather strange,” Reiji said, making me and Yui turn to him as he stroked his chin, “I don’t understand why I wasn’t told about this.”

“But who exactly are you,” Yui asked.

“It’s not best to talk about it here,” he said quickly, “Follow me, please. Our butler Johnathan will handle your things.”

“Butler,” I asked, but then I heard Yui gasp behind. So, when I look back I see an older gentleman come and take our stuff and could’ve been the lighting but it looked like he disappeared in thin air, as he walked into the dark hallway behind us.

When I turned back around I saw the boy named Ayato glaring at us. 

“Come on Yui,” I said as I grabbed her hand and began to walk in the same direction Reiji went.

“Yui what the fuck is going on,” I whispered in her ear as we found Reiji in a large family room.

“I have no idea,” she answered, ignoring my profanity as we took a seat on a couch, while Ayato took a seat in a chair, and Reiji stood in front of us.

At first, no one spoke. It was nothing but awkward silence. Yui was tucked away safely in my arm as Ayato kept staring at us. 

“Now, for the sake of formalities, let's begin. Tell me about yourselves and why you're here” Reiji said.

“Right,” I said, “As the eldest, I should speak. We’re here because-” 

“Well, well, well,” A voice chuckled, “What have we here?”

When me and Yui looked up we saw a boy with almost the same eye color and the same hair color as Ayato. 

“Could there really be two cute human girls who came to visit us,” the boy asked with a seductive smile. 

‘Human,’ I thought, ‘Aren’t we all human?’

Noticing the confused looks on our faces, the boy giggled. But in a blink of an eye, he disappeared, ‘Where did he-' I thought until I heard Yui jump next to me. “Yui what’s-” I began but when I turned towards her I noticed the boy leaning next to her. “She tastes sweet,” He said with a small giggle. 

“I wanna taste,” A voice behind me said, and before I could react, I felt someone lick my ear. When I jumped away too, I saw a light purple hair boy holding a teddy bear. 

“Your right, she does taste sweet,” he said, making the other guy laugh

“What the hell is wrong with you two,” I asked, looking back and forth. 

“Stop that you two,” Reiji said, “It’s highly inappropriate to behave so impolitely to two young women you’ve only just met.”

“But why,” The redhead boy with the hat asked as he sat down next to Yui, “It’s only natural to wanna taste something that looks and smells so yummy. Kanato agrees with me.”

“Yes I do,” The boy named Kanato said as he stood behind me.

“Blake,” Yui said to me, as I brought her in close.

“Hey knock it off you guys,” Ayato said, making everyone turn towards him, “Have you forgotten that yours truly saw them first. So consequently I should be their first everything.”

‘Did he just refer to himself in the third person, and as yours truly of all things,’ I asked myself as I raised an eyebrow at the boy.

“Lame,” A voice out of nowhere said, “I’m so sick of hearing you calling yourself yours truly.”

“What the hell! Damn it Subaru, I know that’s you! Come out and show yourself!

“I’m right here,” he said, drawing everyone's eyes to the opposite side of the room, “I thought I smelled human in here, and I guess I was right. Who are these humans who interrupted my sleep?”

“How’d you get in here,” I asked, noticing how he didn’t come through the doorway or how he didn't come down the stairs.

“YOU’LL ANSWER MY QUESTIONS FIRST,” the boy named Subaru screamed as he punched a huge dent in the wall.

"Alrighty then," I mumbled, unfazed as Yui jumped further into my arms.

“Do any of you know what’s going on here? I have to know why these young ladies were sent here to live with us,” Reiji asked again but was only met with silence. So, seizing the chance I held Yui’s hand and stood up. 

“You know what, I think this is a huge misunderstanding and we may actually be in the wrong home, so if you would please excuse us,” I said as I guided me and Yui towards the doorway. 

“Wait just a minute,” Reiji said, stopping us, “I’m trying to get to the bottom of this situation here. It’d be rude for you to leave right now.”

“But-” Yui began.

“It feels as though we’re being a bit of a ruckus here so we’ll just g-” I began but was interrupted by someone, “I wonder if you're the people he was talking about the other day?”

When I turned to look to our right, I noticed a boy with blond hair laying on the couch. ‘He’s cute,’ I thought.

“Do you know something about this Shu,” Kanato asked.

“Maybe,” He said. ‘God damn it he sounds hot too,’ I thought as my mind started to have conflicting emotions.

“Don’t give us this maybe crap,” Kanato said, “I think we’d all like an explanation!”

“It was that guy,” he said, “He contacted me a couple of days ago. He told me that we’ll have some guests arriving from the church, and we should treat them with respect.”

“What,” Ayato said, “You mean Pancake and Melons over here are the new prospected brides?”

“Brides,” Yui and I exclaimed.

“Is this all,” Kanato asked.

“Let’s be honest here,” The boy with the hat said, “They’re more of a sacrifice than a bride really.”

“Sacrifice,” I asked my voice now at a high pitch.

“Oh yeah,” Shu said, opening his blue eyes, “He explicitly said we’re not supposed to kill them.”

“Oh really,” The boy in the hat chuckled, “If that’s the case, then we’re gonna have a very long relationship with these women.”

‘What the fuck are they talking about,’ I thought as I looked down at Yui.

“It appears there’s no misunderstanding at all,” Reiji said, turning around to look at us, “So allow us to introduce ourselves. That boy over there is the eldest son Shu. My name is Reiji and I’m the second son. The next are the triplets. The first is Ayato,” Reiji said.

“I won’t let you two get away from me now,” he smirked.

“The next is Kanato,” Reiji said, introducing the one holding the teddy bear.

“I hope to taste you again soon,” Kanato smiled, as he clutched his teddy bear while tilting his head.

“And Laito,” Reiji said, as he finished introducing the triplets. 

“Nice to meet you little bitches,” He smirked as he tipped his hat.

“And the last son is Subaru,” Reiji said, introducing the one with anger issues.

“Tsk. What a waste of time,” Subaru said. 

“No this has to be some mistake,” Yui said, as she moved to stand next to me, “Our father never said anything about becoming brides. And besides, you’re all kind of… Weird.”

“Yui, I don’t think now is the time to be insulting them,” I said as I looked down at her.

“But-”

“Don’t fight me on this,” I said. 

“But what’s going on,” Yui said. 

“I don’t know, but we need to call Mr.Komori right now,” I said.

“Ok,” Yui said as she patted herself down to find her phone, “Where is my-”

“You're looking for this,” Ayato said, showing Yui’s flip phone. 

“My phone,” Yui exclaimed as she rushed over to get it.

“Give my sister her phone back,” I said.

“Do you really think I should,” Ayato smirked as Yui tried to reach for it.

“Come on give it back! Come on please,” Yui begged as she continued to reach for it. But before she or Ayato could react, Subaru grabbed the phone out of his brother's hand.

“What are you doing,” Yui asked.

“This,” he said, and not even a second later, he crushed Yui’s phone with his bare hands. 

“Why would you do that,” Yui asked, as I walked towards Yui, so I was standing next to her. ‘I mean she needed a new phone anyway,’ I thought, knowing now wasn’t the time for my sarcasm. 

“Tsk. Get lost,” he said, as he walked away.

“Trust me, we’re trying,” I said. 

“Now, now little bitch,” Laito said as he placed his hand on my shoulder and Kanato stood next to Yui, “We’ll be your friends, so there’s no need for that silly old phone. Right?”

“To tell you the truth I’m feeling a bit thirsty,” Kanato said as he got closer to Yui’s neck.

“Don’t I know it,” Laito said as he got closer to mine, “You smell so delicious and intoxicating little bitch,” he said and I watched as he opens his mouth and revealed two sharp fangs.

“Then go get some water,” I said, and without hesitation, I pushed him away and grabbed Yui’s hand, and began to run towards the door. But her being the klutz that she is, she fell hard on the floor.

“Ow,” Yui groaned.

“Yui, you ok,” I asked as I bent down to her level, “Oh shit your bleeding,” I said looking at her knee, “Jesus Yui, you can be such a klutz sometimes. Ugh, I have a couple of band-aids in my bag, so when we get our stuff I can put something on it ok,” I said looking back up at her. But when I looked in her eyes I saw nothing but fear.

“Yui,” I asked, and with a shaking hand, Yui points to something behind me. But when I did, I was shocked to see five of the six brothers staring at us with hungry eyes. 

‘Are they- Vampires,’ I thought, and when I looked at Yui she seemed to have realized that too, “Yui get up,” I said as I stood up, “We’re leaving.” So as fast as I could I left the room and headed down the long hallway.

“BLAKE,” Yui screamed, making me turn around as fast as I could. I saw the crazy three, being Ayato, Kanato, and Laito descending upon her. So as fast as I could I ran towards her, but Yui being the religious girl that she is, lifted her cross our father gave and held it towards them like a shield. 

“You do realize that’s a myth right,” Reiji said, “We don’t fear the cross. Or garlic for that matter,” He said as he took the seat.

“But,” Yui said.

“Yui, get your ass up,” I said as I grabbed her arm.

“The cross-” She began.

“Yui look at the coffee table,” I said pointing to the glass top furniture, “What do you see?”

“Their reflections,” She answered.

“Yes their reflections,” I said, “And it’s said vampires can’t see them! So if that myth isn’t true, what makes you think this is too?”

“But God said-”

“God doesn't have all the answer Yui,” I said as I led us out of the hall and down the long hallway.

“Those girls manners are utterly deplorable,” Reiji sighed. 

As me and Yui ran throughout the house, we were met with the triplets, harassing us and scaring the shit out of us at every turn until we decided to hide in what appeared to be an abandoned room.

“What the hell, what the hell, what the hell, what the hell,” I mumbled.

“Blake what’s going on,” Yui asked me.

“I don’t Yui,” I said, “But right now we need to focus on getting out of here,” I said. 

“But,” Yui said, as she began to cry.

“Yui,” I kneeled down and grabbed her face, “I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise I’ll do everything in my power to protect you. But I need you to calm down, ok?”

When I didn’t get a response, I placed our foreheads together, “Ok,” I asked again, lowering my voice. This time, I got a nod from Yui. “Good girl,” I mumbled as I kissed her on the forehead, “Just stay here. I‘ll find us a way out.”

So as I left Yui sitting on the floor to collect herself, I started looking for a way out. 

‘We’re pretty far up,’ I thought, ‘Maybe I can tie some of these sheets together,’ I thought as I collected sheets around the room. But when I walked past the large window, I stopped when I saw someone standing outside the window. As slowly as I could, I turned towards the window and saw what looked like a purple-haired woman wearing a black dress, just standing there. 

I felt my fear rise as the woman slowly turned around and looked at me, ‘Who-’ I thought, but I was stopped when my heart began to ache like it never had before. 

“Ah,” I groaned as my back collided with the bookcase behind me. 

“Blake,” Yui said as she comforted me as I fell to the floor, “You ok?”

“Who the hell was that,” I groaned, as I clutched my chest.

“Who,” Yui asked.

“The lady over there in the window,” I groaned as I pointed to the window.

“Blake, there’s no one here but us,” Yui said, and when I looked up the woman I saw moments ago wasn’t there anymore. 

‘I could've sworn I saw someone there,' I thought as I shook my head, 'I’m losing my mind,’ I thought as Yui picked something off the floor.

“Blake,” Yui said.

“What,” I asked, looking at her.

“Look,” Yui said, handing me something that looked like a picture. When I looked down, I saw something that made my heart stop once again.

“This is-” I began, “This is me,” I stuttered. In the picture were me and my parents with Mr.Komori in front of a church. When I looked down at when the picture was taken it took my breath away, “November 10th, 2007,” I said, “This- Is the day my parents died.”

"And look at the church,” Yui said, “That’s the church dad worked out before we moved to Philly. Here in Japan.”

“How do you know,” I asked, “You were two when you left Japan so you wouldn’t remember the church here.”

“Yes, but that was the first church that dad worked at,” Yui explained, “He had a portrait taken right in front of it to remember it. He showed us the picture not too long ago,” Yui said, making me remember the talk we had a couple of months prior. 

_After Mr.Komori and I talked things out. He sat me and Yui down so we can go through some old photos of him when he lived in Japan._

_“This was my first day at Kaminashi Church. I was 25 at the time,” He said as he showed me and Yui his portrait._

_“You look so young. You really aged old man,” I joked._

_“Maybe because I had two girls stressing me out 24/7. And don’t forget, I can still run circles around you little girl” He joked back, flicking me in my forehead, making both me and Yui._

“So they were here,” I said, “They were here in Japan when they died.”

“What were they doing here,” Yui asked.

“I have no idea,” I said, “I don’t remember this at all. Your father said they died in the states. Why would he lie to me?”

“I don’t know,” Yui said, “I found it in this,” Yui said, holding up a diary. 

So taking the book out of her hands, I began to comb through the pages written in Japanese, “This is your dad’s handwriting alright,” I said.

“It is,” Yui said.

“Yeah it i-” I began to say but I then stopped when I saw something else.

“What,” Yui asked, “What is it?”

So with a shaky hand, I took out another picture, but this time with just Yui and her dad.

“This is me,” She said, “When I was a baby.”

So as Yui continued to look at the picture I began to read the page I found the picture in, “Yui brings me great joy,” I read aloud, “The fact that she-” I read but then stopped as I read the next couple of words.

“What does it say,” Yui asked. 

“I don’t thin-” I began.

“Blake,” Yui said, her voice taking a tone I’ve never heard before, “Please.”

“Ok,” I said, “Yui brings me great joy. The fact that she is not my natural child,” I said, but even when I heard an intake of breath I continued on, “Is no longer important to me.”

“No, it can’t say that,” Yui said as she snatched the diary away from me, “You read it wrong.”

“Yui,” I began, “I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t know for sure what it said.”

“So what does this mean? Does this mean I’m not my father’s daughter,” Yui cried, “What’s his diary doing here anyway?”

“Out of all our rooms, you two had to choose this one to enter,” A voice said. 

When me and Yui looked back up, we noticed that all six brothers were in here with us. 

“When did you guys-,” I began to ask.

“We took good care of sealing off this room, so you shouldn’t have been able to come in here. Now I’m gonna have to put a new lock on immediately,” Reiji said.

“That’s for sure,” Laito said, “Why don’t you two lovely bitches tell us how you got in here.”

“But please remember you are our prey, so please don’t go anywhere,” Kanato said.

“We’re not anyone's prey,” Yui said, trying to be brave.

“I've heard enough of your damn excuses,” Subaru yelled, slamming his hand against the wall, making more books fall around us as Yui cowered into my arms. 

“Oh jeez, give it a rest Subaru,” Laito said. 

“YOU SHUT UP!”

“That’s the look,” Ayato said as he grabbed Yui’s chin so she can face him, “You know how to get my juices flowing don’t you?”

“Get away from her,” I said trying to get to my sister. But before I could I felt someone grab my wrist. When I look towards the person I saw Laito holding it with a smirk.

“Perhaps I’ll partake in this feast,” He said as he got closer to me.

“I would like a taste too please,” Kanato said as he walked closer to me.

“There’s one important thing you must fully comprehend from this day forward. You will never be able to escape, so don’t make any attempt to do so.”

“Oh don't be such a wuss, just get to the point will ya,” Subaru said, “Tell them if they try to escape they're dead.”

"Please no! Stop," Yui cried.

“Yui,” I cried out as I tried to fight off the two vampires towering over me. 

“Stop this right now,” Yui cried, and the sound of glass breaking then brought everything to a halt. 

“My bad,” Shu said, “Looks like I knocked something over.”

‘What the hell,’ I thought.

“Hey you two,” Ayato said, not even a second later I felt Laito wrapping his hand around my neck as Ayato did the same to Yui. 

“Please God no,” was the last thing I heard before I passed out.


End file.
